


【维亮】五天拯救世界：从入门到放弃（三）

by unitedddowo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo





	【维亮】五天拯救世界：从入门到放弃（三）

《五天拯救世界：从入门到放弃》

第三天

1.  
姜维又做了那个梦。

熊熊大火遮天掩地，视线之内尽是猩红的海洋，天降大雨也不能将其消灭半分，白烟很快飘上云霄，而烈火戏谑依旧。

他依靠一棵枯树跪坐在地，无处可逃。不远处，碎裂的钢铁残片散落四周。这之中蜿蜒出一条血路，每一滴都恍如致命毒药，准确无误地命中心脏最柔软的地方，然后瞬间炸裂，将他整个人贯穿。

怀中的人早已没了气息，冰冷的躯体还带着炙热的印记，却不会再醒来，笑着给他一个吻，又或者皱起眉毛，对着学术上久未突破的地方轻声叹气。

不会了，永远都不会了。

无论他如何失声痛哭，如何歇斯底里，如何抱紧，如何呼唤，任由大雨淋漓，任由血污沾身，怀里的人都不会知道了。

闪电划破天空，紧接而来的雷声震耳欲聋，他的世界里却悄无声息，刺眼的猩红、灼热的火光都如黑白照片。

这是真实，也不真实。

他想，我怎么还不醒来？

 

2.  
如他所愿，他醒了，被叫醒的。

“……伯约、姜伯约！姜维！”诸葛亮的声音近在咫尺，当他睁开眼时，视线之内依然是睡前所见的背影。对方的手从前面探来，因为看不到，第一下落在他的眼前，堪堪扫过眼睑，睫毛轻颤，有些痒。第二下拂过他的脸颊，然后坏心眼地捏了一下。

“先生，你做什么？”他往后退开一些，以躲过再一次的“袭击”。

他这一退，手自然也松开了些。说到松开，他才发现与昨晚入睡时的轻拥相比，刚刚那力度似乎是要把对方融入血肉之中，也难怪自己会被叫醒。

诸葛亮撑着床坐起来，开了台灯。橘黄的灯光照在他身上，勾勒出背部的线条。

姜维看得有些呆滞，或许是梦与现实反差太大，他一时还不能缓过来。诸葛亮看他睡眼朦胧，又伸手在他头上轻拍：“要睡得到你房间去，这里暂时不能待了。”

“嗯？”他还在走神，单音节的话模糊不清。

“天上在下冰雹，有拳头那么大，把窗砸破了。外面的空气对人体有害，我们快离开。”诸葛亮下床穿鞋，走到窗边拉开遮光帘，露出玻璃窗上大大小小的洞口。

墙上的挂钟显示现在是清晨五点，外边天色居然暗了下来，漆黑一片宛如黑夜，昨日之前的那些极光都被遮盖，只有狂风与冰雹在咆哮。

姜维再迷糊也知道状况，他打了个冷颤，迅速卷起杯子拿上枕头，跳下床连鞋子都不穿，拉着诸葛亮就往外跑。一直到他的房间，关上门，放下枕被，就差把人抱上床，两人再次相拥而眠。

只是这张是单人床，远不如刚才的宽敞，两个人面贴面，几乎要亲到一块去。诸葛亮好不容易用手架着他的肩，在两人之间留出一些空间，但这很快又被对方凑上来蹭着抹平。他可以确认姜维绝对没清醒，不然不可能蹭着自己的脸，用带着些许撒娇的语气说：“再睡一会吧。”

 

3.  
大概是整夜都被当做大型抱枕睡得不安生，清晨又被混浊的空气呛醒，换了地方之后，诸葛亮这一觉竟睡到了接近饭点。虽然世界末日前也不需要什么时间概念，但看着即将指向十二的时针，他的心里不免还是有些懊恼。

身边的人已经起了，此刻只有他一个独占整张床。正当他要下床时，房门被推开，刚刚还在念叨的人笑着走进来。

“你醒了，刚好午饭也好了。”

“嗯。”诸葛亮揉了揉眼睛，总觉得这一幕何其相似，不正是昨天早上的翻版吗。

“你房间的窗我修好了，不过那里面需要先把废气抽走，楼里的空气循环系统在哪？”姜维手里还拿着个小瓷瓶，那朵月季已经完全绽放，想来刚刚应该是换水去了。

“在实验室，我去重置一下就好。麻烦你了。”

“先生这样说就生疏了，我们之间哪有麻烦不麻烦的。”姜维把花放回原位，然后双手搭上他的肩膀，把他往外推着走，“来，先吃饭。”

午饭和昨天同样丰盛，只是每一份量都很少，必定是吸取了昨天中午的教训。玉米忌廉肉丝羹，芝士焗西兰花，荷兰豆百合炒鲜鱿，香煎柠檬鸡排，再加一个鲜果沙拉，他甚至都不知道自己的冷藏室里还存着这些食材。

姜维看出了他的疑惑，边为他拉开椅子边解释：“冷藏室没有，柠檬是我带上跳跃舱的——来自另一个世界的柠檬。”

“这岂不是受过磁场辐射的变异柠檬？”他安然就座。

姜维回到自己的位置上：“好像是，切的时候我试了一块，你猜怎么样？”

“怎样？”

“超酸！”

诸葛亮失笑：“哪有不酸的柠檬？”

“你以前种的就不酸。”姜维脱口而出。

“我什么时候种过？”

“没有吗？”他眨了眨眼，“难道是我记差了？明明就有。”

“没有。倒是院里的花都是你种的，还有那盆月季也是。”诸葛亮给了他坚决否定的答案。

“好吧，来，快试一试这个异世界柠檬做出来的鸡排。”姜维用刀叉分离出一小块鸡肉，刚好够一口的那种，然后递到诸葛亮嘴边。

诸葛亮看了他一眼，在满怀期待的眼神注视下，咬下了那块肉。

清香扑鼻，芬芳沁人。

异世界的柠檬，也是柠檬，就算真的发生变异，也不会变成橙或者什么别的。这就是了。

 

4.  
实验室在地下。原本是在三楼的，但是两年前考虑到世界末日的到来，转移到地下会更安全，所以重新装修一番，也难怪姜维找不到。

他们两人下了楼梯，在地下室角落摸出一道门锁，用的还是非常古老的旧制密码锁，姜维瞧着诸葛亮在上面转出一串数字，然后听得咔哒一声，墙上的暗门开了。

地下的实验室比地上要大至少两倍，分布着七八台设备，姜维看了一圈，认出了大部分都是诸如生物发电机、水循环系统等日常标配，这就是为什么在外界天崩地裂时这栋楼还能提供电和干净水源。

诸葛亮在重置空气循环，以求吸走他房间内的污浊空气。操作屏幽蓝的光映射在他的脸上，竟然有种诡异的科幻感。

这个场景很熟悉，在很久以前他也见过这样的景象：诸葛亮站在随便什么一台仪器旁，认真地做着调试。

然而回忆是件痛苦的事，他没敢想太多，赶紧将注意力转移到别处。在角落，他发现一台更大型的机器，它的外壳蒙上了很厚的灰尘，但操作面板却被擦拭得很干净，上面有些按键已经被磨去了棱角，边角变得分外圆润。

他没敢启动，只是仔细推敲了面板上的按键信息，很快得出了结果：这是时空跳跃舱的发射器。

样式看起来和他记忆中的很是不同，应该又被大幅度改装过，结构看起来更加稳定，调频幅度也更大。

“那是回收器，原本的发射器在两年前被我改掉了，将频率放大了三十倍，力求让任何接近这条世界线的‘东西’都能落在这个世界上。”诸葛亮的声音在他身后响起。

“可是……”

“我知道你想说什么，我是在两年前开始改装的，那时已经确认了世界末日是不可逆转的，它的出现只是让不可逆转的东西变得更加不可逆转而已。”

“所以你是每隔一段时间就开一次来搜索跳跃舱的信号吗？”姜维小心翼翼地问。

诸葛亮坦诚：“在前天以前，我每天都在用它。不然你以为为什么这么小的一栋楼里会配有大功率且运行良好的发电机呢？”

姜维看起来吃惊不浅，他甚至都不知道该摆出什么表情，脸上混合着诧异感动黯然喜悦等等的情感，最后只听得自己用颤抖的声音问：“那……我让你失望了吗？”

“嗯，有一点。”他说。

姜维的心缩了一下。

“你来得太迟了。”

 

5.  
他们回到姜维的房间，主卧里空气循环系统的运行噪音很大，关上门也能听到隐约的轰鸣声。他们各自脱了衣服，坐到床上，一副默契十足的样子。

姜维身上有很多细浅的伤痕，其中又以腹部一处巴掌大的烧伤最为显眼，浅红色的印痕一直延伸到背部。

诸葛亮伸手轻轻摸着红印的边缘：“痛吗？”

“当时没什么感觉，”姜维扣着他的手腕，拉起来覆在自己左胸口，“这里比较痛。”

他不动声色地收回了手，又岔开话题：“前天我给你做检查时，就觉得这形状很像一块姜。”

姜维又把他抓回来：“我以为你应该发挥想象力，这明明更像麒麟才对。”

诸葛亮笑了：“我的小学美术课还是能拿优的。”

“那貔貅呢？”

对方轻哼一声，姜维顺势把他扑倒在床上。单人床就是有一点不好，太窄了，两个人斜躺着，半只胳膊都落在了外面。

姜维与他靠得极近，几乎是鼻尖挨着鼻尖。只捎动一动嘴，就能亲上。可是他没有，他绕开了近在咫尺的宝藏，转而用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脸颊，然后沿着下颌颈侧，吻痕压了一路。

诸葛亮舔了舔唇，没说什么。他现在已经无暇思考，胸前的亲吻与腰间的爱抚燃烧着他的皮肤，特别是感受到对方的舌头灵巧地卷过胸膛上的红樱，在那血肉下律动的心脏几乎要破膛而出，向这苍穹之下混乱不堪的世界倾泻全部的情感。

感受到他的情动，姜维更加卖力起来，手指飞快扫过他所熟知的诸葛亮腰上的敏感带，在欲擒故纵中掌握着主动。他拉开他的裤头，宽松的居家服下面毅然是已经胀起的部位，隔着薄薄一层布料勾勒出大致的形状。

姜维的手沿着弧线划过，这具身体可能太久没有放纵过，在他的抚慰下微微发抖。他抬头看向诸葛亮，此时的年长者脸色微红轻咬下唇，眼神却异常清澈透亮，泛着水光。姜维凑近肖想已久的唇，却又堪堪略过，最后只是蹭了蹭他的鬓角，在耳边说几句调情话。

预料之中的效果拔群，诸葛亮伸手环住他的脖子，微微弓起了腰。他的欲望已经完全勃起，在姜维拉下最后一层束缚之后暴露在空气中。他能感受到手指上的茧划过柱身，沿着凸起的血管纹路来回撸动。另一只手也不停歇，时不时捏几下垂在下面的囊袋，汹涌而来的快感惊得他几乎要叫出来。

“哈啊……”越过高潮的瞬间，诸葛亮跌回床上，软趴趴的腰已经使不上劲，只能放任自己陷入柔软的床中。

姜维毫不费劲地将他的腿推向两边，沾满浊液的手伸向后方的秘穴。他没有着急进入，而是现在外围打着转，在感觉到对方明显放松下来之后才慢慢探入。

私密处的入侵让诸葛亮第一时间想要挣扎反抗，但很快又被理智制止住了。姜维的右手耐性十足地在甬道中开拓的同时，又靠到他身上，从额头开始，细碎地吻遍全身。

这感觉很微妙。诸葛亮迷迷糊糊地想，就好像一只金毛扑到自己身上舔了个遍，偏偏你还推不开它。

“嗯？”姜维忽而感到脑袋上一阵刺痛，抬头一看，诸葛亮不知什么时候揪住了他的头发，另一只手撑着床想坐起来。他赶忙伸手搂住对方的腰，让他更好地借力。

“怎么了？”姜维问，同时右手坏心地搅动着。

诸葛亮偏着头，很努力地和体内流窜的快感作斗争。他的手抵在姜维的后脑上，不让他再有分毫的退路。他听到自己声音甜腻非常，但他必须要开口。

“你……啊！唔嗯——”

“是这里吗？”姜维双眼发亮，凭感觉往刚刚的方向摸索，然后又一次按压到了他的敏感点。

“唔哼……”诸葛亮的腰软成一滩水，整个人都挂在姜维身上。每当略过那一点时，他都会止不住地颤抖着，头往后仰勾出一条完美的弧线。

“够了、进……嗯，进来。”他难耐地扭了扭，双腿主动盘上姜维的腰，示好般地蹭着他的背。

姜维应了一声好，又凑上来亲了亲他的下巴，不知道有意还是无意的擦过他的嘴角，然后抽出了手。他扶着诸葛亮的腰，对着那因为空虚而一张一合的穴口，掏出了自己早已硬得发痛的欲望，缓缓埋入甬道深处。

久未经事的地方尽管有了足够的润滑和开拓，也依旧不能很好地容纳男人的性器。姜维只觉得那地方被夹得好像要断掉，绞紧的肠道让他进退不得，只能暂且停下去安抚他的爱人。

诸葛亮的状况比他还要差，粗大的肉刃宛如一把钝器破开他血肉，捅入最为脆弱的地方。他全身不可控地抖着，双手抓紧了床单，张大了嘴却只能发出抽气的声音。

这很痛，让他想起了两人的初次结合。他的伯约像个少不经事的稚子般手足无措——后来本人向自己坦白这是第一次，这当然是第一次，不然他为什么会三天都下不了床呢？

但是现在又不一样了。姜维吻去他眼角的泪珠，双手在他身上游走，扫过他腰上的敏感带，又抚慰他的欲望，让快感掩盖掉疼痛，从而让他放松身体，更好地接纳自己。

当痛苦的抽气变为零碎的呻吟，当他感觉到紧缩的秘道逐渐为他打开，温暖的内壁不再是排斥而是迎合讨好一般吸附在他的欲望之上，他尝试着抽动一寸，收获了一声甜蜜的叫唤。

诸葛亮的手不再揪着床单，而是扣住了他的肩膀，额头抵在姜维的肩窝。这是一个认可的信号，于是姜维动了，不再是小心翼翼的试探，而是大开大合的索求，每一下都入得极深，然后毫不留恋地全部抽出，再重新锲入。

“啊、嗯，慢……慢些！唔嗯……”诸葛亮靠在他的肩上，被汗水打湿的额发紧贴肌肤，脸上的潮红蔓延到了耳尖。姜维侧过头，轻轻舔舐着耳垂，然后感受到温润美好的甬道更为热烈的挽留。

外面又下起了冰雹，砸在窗上的声音更响了，这次的或许有棒球大小，但愿主卧刚刚修好的窗不会又被砸破。

姜维抱着诸葛亮，一方的持久与一方的纵容让这场情事几乎看不到尽头。交合的水声似乎比外面的雷声轰鸣还要响，肉体的碰撞比山崩地裂还要激烈。一次又一次的撞入，一次又一次的挽留，两个人都不知疲惫地索求着彼此。

“先生、孔明，孔明。”

诸葛亮听见他低声念叨着自己的名字，仿佛这两个字能带来莫大的勇气。姜维下半身依然维持着强横的凶狠的抽插，但又极温柔地吻着他的额头、他的眼睛。

他们分别了十年，他想，可能对谁来说都是十年。

再一次要发泄出来的时候，诸葛亮觉得自己无比清醒，情欲翻涌的身体不能影响清明的内心，他确信自己看到了姜维眼底的一点泪光。

正当他想伸手拭去时，忽而觉得眼前白光一闪，再来只感受到小腹上一片粘腻灼热，之后的事，他便什么都不知道了。

 

6.  
诸葛亮醒来了，在床上醒来的，而且是自己的房间。姜维就睡在他身边，凌乱的头发几乎戳到自己脸上。小瓷瓶和月季也在，就放在目所能及的窗台上，不过花朵已经开过了，外围一圈花瓣松散地挂着，一碰就会散落。

他动了动，浑身清爽干净，应该已经被清理过了，但腰上和后方的疼痛依旧提醒着他下午的疯狂。看来出于某种原因，姜维没有给他注射治疗药剂。

“嗯，你醒了？感觉怎么样？”感受到了身旁的动静，姜维睁开了眼睛，他看起来就像只是闭目养神，在一瞬的迷茫之后恢复活力，笑着说，“应该没有很痛吧？”

“嗯。”他点点头，“但我想我需要治疗药剂。”

“好的，我待会给你去拿。还有一件事，我拿不准你是想吃东西还是营养剂，所以还没有准备。你饿吗？有什么想吃的吗？”

诸葛亮扯了扯被子：“现在几点了？”

“呃、晚上十一点左右。你昨晚没睡好，我不想叫醒你。另外你的网友那边，八点整我发了很多条消息，始终没有回复，我想这很可能……”姜维翻身下床。他换了一套衣服，黑背心居家裤，背上有几道……鲜红的抓痕。

“是吗……”

“节哀，其实过不了两天我们就可以再见面了。”

“是啊。我想我注射营养剂就足够了，太晚进食对胃不好。”诸葛亮坐了起来，靠在床头对他说，“你知道都放在哪里吗？”

“当然，你等我一会。”姜维拍拍胸口，迈步往外走。

“等等。”

“嗯？”

“我想吃一点零食应该没关系，比如说——酸奶味薯片，我记得储物室有备着。”诸葛亮平静地说。

“行啊，我给你找找。”姜维爽快答应，推门而出。

然而关门的动静太大，月季的花瓣应声落下。

 

—TBC—


End file.
